The present invention relates generally to a beverage container, and more particularly to a beverage container having a top end which is provided with a pull ring to facilitate the opening of the beverage container,
It is a well-known fact that a pop sound is produced at the time when the pull ring of the cap of the can containing a carbonated soft drink such as a cola, or an alcoholic beverage like beer, is pulled out. Such a pop sound as described above is short and light and does not give an added exhilarating excitement in drinking, which is a fun thing to do.